


My pal, My Buddy, My Baby Buck-Buck

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: Little-venger verse [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Bucky is mentally an infant, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes-centric, But Loki means well, Crying, Depends on your definition of happy, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, If I think of more tags I will add them, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infantilism, It's not a repeat of Clint's story I assure you, Literal de-aging, M/M, Magic, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Brainwashing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Well - Freeform, dubious magic, i need to work on that, why can I never write something fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Directly follows "Some days are better than others.")</p>
<p>So Bucky shows up and turns everyone's world upside down. Then Loki makes it all better. Well, he tries to anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My pal, My Buddy, My Baby Buck-Buck

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this is set directly after the story, "Some days are better than others." For those who are just tuning in though: The last time we left off, Steve had just recieved a phone call from Maria Hill. She had told him that Bucky had turned himself in (more or less).
> 
> WARNINGS: Implied torture and brainwashing, age play, magical mischief. The usual. :P Enjoy!

Maria had been very specific: As few people as possible, but Steve, Bruce, Loki and Thor HAD to come. Sam had decided his boyfriend needed his support, and Natasha insisted she come, because Bucky had trained her, after all. And then Clint and Tony had refused to leave her side, and Pepper couldn't very well leave the two of them alone. So they all piled into two separate cars. Steve was honest-to-God shaking and Sam kept trying to remind him that Bucky was gonna be fine. That he had two super-genius scientists looking after him, and not to mention he'd have Sam at his disposal and to just fucking BREATHE.

Steve had to admit, the fact that Bucky was even alive had lifted such an enormous burden from his shoulders. He didn't have his best friend's death on his shoulders anymore. Granted he had let him fall to an almost-death and gotten turned into a brain-washed slave, but still. Better than dead. Wasn't it? Right now he wasn't sure. Whatever had happened, Maria sounded intense. Not that she could sound good if it involved Bucky, but still.... something was off.

As the nine (NINE! Maria had said AS FEW AS POSSIBLE) of them made their way up to her apartment, Steve began hyperventilating. It felt like he was a stupid kid with asthma again and God damnit everyone was looking at him and then- Then Sam took his hand. He reminded Steve that he loved him, and they were all here for him, and that it was going to be okay. Pepper took the boys to run up and down the stairs, and even Loki was by his side.

"You care for this man greatly, don't you?" He asked. Even with his hair in pigtails, Loki was still so observant. Steve nodded. "This man... he needs you. He is not in his right mind. I've gotten a few energy feelers and it's not.... normal. What they've done to him."

"You can say that again," Hill said, making everyone jump. "I thought I said as few people as possible."

"I tried Hill," Steve muttered. "How bad is it? Really?" She took a deep breath and motioned them into the apartment.

* * * *

Steve stood in front of the six-foot tall super soldier, currently in a diaper on Maria's couch. He was going to rip every fucking HYDRA base to shreds and then let Loki burn it to the ground for this. How could they?! HOW COULD THEY?!

"He doesn't seem past four months old," Hill explained. "Even Loki is older than him at this point."

"We need to get him to the lab and run some tests," Bruce murmured.

"He's not going to suddenly slip out of this," Steve choked out.

"I should hope not," Loki said. Everyone gave him a weird look. "He's killed hundreds since you two were last together, has he not? Even Stark's parents?" Steve swallowed hard and nodded. "Then why make him relive all the trauma and suffering of that? At least like this he can heal. He will... He will recover."

"Still, we need to make sure there's not too much Traumatic brain injury," Bruce said. "And the sooner we do it the better, before he-" Bucky awoke, saw all the people, and started bawling. "-Before he wakes up."

* * * *

Loki had to take a step into the hall. The energy in the room was just too much and he needed to breathe clean, filtered air. Thor followed him.

"Are you well brother?" He asked gently.

Loki stared at the wall. "I don't think so," Loki choked out, his breath hitched as he looked at Thor. His eyes were misty and his brother was at his side in an instant. "They're both just in so much PAIN Daddy a-a-and I feel it too and it hurts! It hurts me so bad Dada!"

"Shh, little one you are safe," Thor murmured.

"It- It hurts," Loki gasped in between sobs.

* * * *

"Mama how fast can you get a carseat for someone Steve's size delivered?" Natasha asked as she skipped into the stairwell.

Pepper gave her a dubious look. "At least two days," She answered. "Why?"

"Bruce and Loki are pretty sure HYDRA reset Bucky's brain," Natasha said quietly. "They think he's even younger than Loki."

"Oh my," Pepper gasped. "How's-"

"Steve is trying really hard not to lose his shit," Natasha said, earning herself a glare for the expletive. Pepper was about to scold her when Clint appeared from above them.

"Auntie Pepper I needa go potty," Clint whimpered, squirming in place. Well, at least this time he said something.

"Tasha watch your brother please," Pepper said, taking Clint by the hand, praising him for using his words. Tony stood behind Natasha.

"You're scared," He said. Natasha nodded. "He has something to do with before Clint found you." Another nod. "He won't hurt you."

"You don't know that," Natasha whispered. "He gave me nightmares for three weeks after we got home from DC."

"Then sleep with me and Mommy again," Tony said, taking her hand. "We'll keep you safe. I promise Nat." Natasha wanted to believe him. But she really couldn't get herself to buy it.

* * * *

"Steve, pull it together man," Sam said. "You've been hunting him for how long and now that you have him, you go all kicked puppy?"

"I-"

"Don't even start," Sam said. "Is this really any different than the other kids? Because this isn't. He just needs you full time now."

Steve smiled up (or down?) at his boyfriend. "Knew there was a reason I made you my sidekick."

"Damn straight. I'm the only one who calls you out on your bullshit," Sam said, settling in next to Steve. "And just so it's clear, I've always loved kids."

Steve kissed Sam gently. "Well, guess it's a good thing, since I got one now."

Sam snorted. "You have two. Don't forget your little princess," He reminded the blonde sternly. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * * *

Steve was prepared for things to go wrong with Bucky. He expected huge crying fits, being unable to soothe him. What he hadn't counted on, was Natasha to be so upset about the sudden change. She withdrew instantly. Steve was so worried he didn't notice at first though. He was too busy dealing with a crying, helpless man who wouldn't let him out of his sight. Nothing calmed his cries. Not food (meaning formula), not cuddles, nothing. Loki felt it, Natasha felt it... hell, even Pepper and Clint felt it.

That night was the worst. Bucky had finally fallen asleep, and Steve had just settled into a peaceful sleep when...

"Steve, Steve man, wake up," Sam said, shaking his shoulder.

"He's crying isn't he?" Steve asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Yup." Steve threw a pillow over his head.

* * * *

"Mama?" Natasha whispered, holding Tony's hand in hers.

"Yes angel?" The woman asked, flicking on the bedside lamp.

"Bucky won't stop screaming and Steve can't get him to stop," Natasha yawned. "Can we sleepy with you?" Pepper smiled and rolled down the covers.

* * * *

Loki sighed. He wasn't going to get any sleep like this. Not with that... pain. It was endless. It was all Bucky could feel and it wouldn't stop. He tried shoving his head under his pillows, crawling in bed with Papa, but NOTHING would make the hurt go away!

Finally, the next morning, he decided enough was enough. He was going to fix this once and for all. He waited until Steve had left Bucky just whimpering on the blanket they kept in the living room. Loki crawled over. He looked so.... sad. Yeah, this was the right choice. He slowly started muttering a spell, and slowly the light around the two of them grew. Unfortunately that was the moment Thor noticed his abscence.

"Loki no-!" WOOSH! All at once the crying stopped. Everything stopped. The pain Loki had been feeling was gone. And in place of Bucky....

"Oh Fuck me," Steve sighed. Loki picked up the infant. The wriggly, fussy, squishy thing.

"He's smaller than he's supposed to be," Loki said. He still cuddled the infant to his chest. "But I suppose you will do."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. Seriously, could the get through ONE MORNING without magic or explosions? "Loki."

"What?"

"Let's get him to my lab," Bruce said patiently.

* * * *

"Well, he's healthy. All the brain trauma from before is gone. He's matching his mental age," Bruce said.

"See?" Loki said proudly. "I did it!"

Steve shook his head. "I don't... I wasn't... we're not properly prepared..."

"Steve, you've got all of us to back you up," Bruce reminded him. "He's just a baby."

"A baby..." Steve said, looking at the tiny bundle in his arms. The baby looked up at him and smiled, his hands going into his mouth. Steve smiled back. "Alright little guy. You can stay. I'm with you until the end of the line, no matter what. You got that?" baby Bucky gurgled and cooed at Steve, which made him smile a mile wide. Yeah, he could do this... right?

**Author's Note:**

> So long story short, It's going to be a miracle if I pass my math class at this point. :/ Finals are next week and this is the last update I have pre-written, so next update may take a while. If, however, you have any suggestions for this series, feel free to leave them in the comments or on my tumblr, which happens to be Littlewidowluvsu. :3 I love you and I will see you next time lovelies! <33
> 
> PS If you live in a country where Civil War comes out today, GO SEE IT BUT DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING BECAUSE I AM WAITING UNTIL AFTER FINALS TO SEE IT. Kthanxbaiiiii


End file.
